


Schmico Shorts

by mansikka



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Drabbles and other very short pieces of writing will go here!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) this will just be for anything I write from random word generators when I can't think of what else to write. Words that were used are in bold in the text.

"What did I miss?"

Levi doesn't take his eyes from the screen. Not when Nico jostles him after sitting back down from his shower, or how good he smells when he tucks back into his side. Even when Nico dips his hand in the bowl on Levi's lap for a handful of the Cookie Crunch **cereal** he's been eating his way through, Levi can't look away. He daren't. He might _miss_ something.

"Well. They're at the **funeral** of the neighbor who got **shot** ," Levi says, so engrossed in this awful TV movie, he doesn't think he'll be able to sleep tonight. "What they don't realize, is the guy who's just read this _really_ sweet eulogy, is the one that shot him."

"Seriously?" Nico says, incredulous. "I wasn't _that_ long. They were making out when I left."

"I guess he wasn't a very good kisser."

With a finger under his chin, Nico turns Levi so he can claim a kiss. And another. And another still. Levi moves enough to run his thumb along Nico's jawline, smiling when he kisses the pad of it before claiming his mouth again.

So maybe he _can_ look away. Nico _is_ a good kisser, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"So we came to a general **consensus** —after checking with Levi, obviously—that this double chocolate fudge brownie cake would be something you'd actually _like_."

Levi watches Nico's face as Link lights the candles on his birthday cake, catching the tiny duck of his head that is mild embarrassment, and the even smaller squaring of his shoulders that says how touched he is.

They have approximately three minutes, probably, before either a disaster is wheeled through to the ER or a monitor goes off somewhere calling them all back to work. But for now, in these three minutes, their colleagues are here to help celebrate Nico's birthday, singing loud and out of tune as he blows the candles out.

There is a round of applause as the last is extinguished, followed by slaps on Nico's shoulders and so many hugs. There are those who rush away to get back to their patients shouting their **promises** back to Nico that they'll see him at the bar after work. Those who aren't in such a hurry watch as Link cuts the cake and hands Nico a plate with a  **slice** and a fork, another cheer echoing around the room when Nico takes a bite and nods in approval.

"Is this a good birthday so far?" Levi asks, opening his mouth when Nico gestures for him to, to accept a piece of cake.

"The best," Nico agrees, kissing Levi so quickly he barely gives him the chance to swallow. "Thank you."

"Wait 'till you see your presents," Levi teases with a wink, just as an alarm goes off.

There is a flurry of activity, cake grabbed in passing, and the sound of rubber soles squeaking against the floor as they all rush back to work. Nico squeezes Levi's hand before he disappears himself, mouthing a _can't wait_ at him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Levi. C'mon. It's not _that_ funny."

There is a certain expression of Nico's that isn't quite a pout, and is just short of sulking, that makes him look like he's smoldering a little without even trying. Levi _loves_ the expression, sometimes delights in little else but coaxing it from him. _This_ is one of those times. Besides. It really is _that_ funny.

"Oh. I think it is," Levi replies, hands on hips and drawing himself up to full height as he stares Nico down.

Evidently, Levi is sporting a _look_ of his own, because Nico holds still for no more than three seconds before he's breaking out into a smile.

"Is not," Nico insists, but there's no fight to it; especially as he's already reaching for Levi and pulling him closer.

"Is."

"I am the **survivor** of a _vicious assault_."

"Nico," Levi says, helplessly smiling as he drapes his arms over Nico's shoulders. "How many times are we gonna go over this?"

"It was _huge_."

"It wasn't even the size of my palm."

Which is apparently the worst thing for him to say, because Nico shudders for it, hugging him close, and pressing his nose into Levi's neck. Which Levi has no objection to whatsoever.

"I _hate_ spiders."

"I know you do," Levi agrees. "It's a good thing it was only one, **single** , solitary spider, and not a full—"

Levi's words are cut off by a pitiful whine as Nico squeezes him tighter still, shaking his head in denial. Levi sighs in exasperation but is already patting his back in reassurance, reaching up to cradle the back of his head.

"Well. I don't know about you, but I just got home from work. And I am exhausted and need a **shower**."

"I'll come with you," Nico tells him, stepping back and taking his hand.

"Do you… want me to check for spiders first?" Levi teases, earning himself _that_ look again. And several kisses. Life doesn't get much better than this.


End file.
